The Return of The Shapeshifter
by Cocad12
Summary: WARNING: Gruesome scenes may occur. Circe has escaped The Sea of Monsters and is willing to do anything and take any shape to get revenge on Percy and Annabeth. Will they be able to save their friends, Their camp, and most importantly, each other? Or will The Witches wrath be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**It was a nice day at Camp Half Blood**. Percy and the others had just returned from The Labyrinth, Percy was resting in his Cabin, Alone, when suddenly he noticed he was being Iris Messaged. When he Answered it He Saw his Father, Poseidon himself, with a worried look on his face, though he was still happy to see Percy.

"Percy, I heard about everything you did the other day, you and the others. There is something important I must tell you, now." He said. Something that could worry a God? Percy just _had_ to know about this, even though it was more than likely incredibly dangerous.

"What is it, Dad?" Percy said, still feeling a little weird about calling an Ancient Greek God his Dad.

"Circe, Percy. She somehow found a way to escape her Island." Poseidon said, generally worried for his son.

"Circe? How did she escape Blackbeard and his Pirates, The Queen Anne's Revenge, and The Sea of Monsters? And Why are you telling me Dad?" Percy said, more interested.

"Do you remember how she had turned the pirates into guinea pigs, literally?" Percy nodded, knowing all too well, since he too had become one as well. "Then this shouldn't be too much of a stretch then. She used her shape-shifting magic, killed every one of Blackbeard's crew, and escaped the Sea on The Queen Anne's Revenge. I tell you this because I know she is headed to Camp Half Blood now, To seek Revenge on you and your friend." Poseidon said. _Annabeth, _Percy thought, _I have to stop Circe, and Tell Annabeth_.

Poseidon shook his head, as if he could read Percy's mind "You cannot tell anyone that you know, Percy, Except Chiron." Poseidon said. Percy looked at him, in obvious confusion, Poseidon nodded, as if he knew Percy was thinking _Not Even Annabeth and Grover?_ "Dionysus already knows, All of us do, you must inform Chiron in case Dionysus has not, and make sure he knows to tell no one. If the camp were to know, Secrecy and Distrust would spread throughout the cabins, You and Annabeth would be ostracized by the others in an effort to protect themselves. In short, Chaos." Poseidon Said

"Tell Annabeth for her own protection, but only when you tell Chiron, to make sure she tells no one else, And Percy, Circe could be Anyone, or Anything, Trust no one, you and your friend are not safe until Circe rests in Tartarus, Good Luck." And with that Poseidon was gone, leaving Percy with feelings of responsibility, guilt, and dread.

_Everyone is in danger because of Annabeth and I, Circe will kill anyone to get close enough to kill us. I have to tell Annabeth and Chiron! _and with that, Percy made sure to put some Ambrosia and Nectar in his Pack and Ran out to find his friend and Chiron...

* * *

_**End Of Chapter**_** 1**

Hey, I hope you like my Idea for this story, If you want anything else I admin on Facebook at A page named Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades as ~Rafa, and Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

** Percy walked across the camp in the brightness of the afternoon sun.** He first went to Annabeth's cabin, and was greeted with the sound of chalk hitting board, A sound he'd learned to despise from school. Some of the Athenian campers were drawing on a Chalk board that was unlike most, this one was more like a chalk compatible computer, whereas you could have your drawings displayed via 3D models or if you didn't like your diagram you could simply drag it to the recycling bin, this cabin would never cease to inspire feelings of both amazement and boredom from Percy.

He walked in without a protest, since everyone was cousins anyway, but mostly because most of the cabin dwellers, Annabeth especially, were busy going through Annabeth's newest prized possession, Daedalus' Laptop, Other's were drawing Diagrams, blueprints, or 3D models of things they saw on Daedalus' Laptop. Percy almost had to drag Annabeth, kicking and screaming, she came when he told her he had _Very_ important news. She didn't want to go with him, but knew she had to. As soon as they were outside Percy led her to The Big House, which begged the question to Annabeth _Why can't he tell me before Chiron?_ She kept silent though and walked with Percy inside as they went to Chiron's office. Once they walked in, however, Percy knew he wouldn't have to tell Chiron, as Mr. D. was Already there, and Chiron had that face about him that just said _We are all in grave danger._

"Jackson! Leave immediately, Chiron and I are discussing important business!" Dionysus shouted, though trying not to let anyone outside of The Big House hear.

"Mr. D. I already know, my father told me." Percy said

"Your father? Curse his sentimentality, we agreed at the solstice not to inform you two!" Dionysus said back, as Percy closed the door

"The solstice? I hope you mean the one that just passed." Percy said back. Dionysus merely shook his head, leaving Percy's feeling of Dread growing inside the pit of his stomach. _Circe could be anywhere by now...Or anyone, Or anything!_ Percy thought to himself

"Will you tell me what's going on already, Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth said, finally wanting to be filled in on the conversation. Percy sighed,

"Circe has escaped The Sea of Monsters on The Queen Anne's revenge, Around the last solstice, and by now she could be anyone or anything through using her shape shifting magic in an attempt to get revenge on the two of us for freeing Blackbeard and his crew." Percy spilled out. Annabeth looked visibly shocked and had to actually sit and take in the totality of the situation for a moment.

"No one but the four of us can know." Dionysus said, taking hold of the conversation while he had the chance. Annabeth looked at Percy and he nodded, she could only do as much as sigh, hanging her head lowly.

"The only safe person right now is Mr. D, the rest of us and everyone around us are in the gravest of dangers." Chiron said, still wearing his grave look. Percy looked at Annabeth and Chiron, forming an idea.

"When she takes our forms the likeness won't be completely perfect right? Cuts, bruises, bumps, lumps, those will remain ours, right?" Percy asked Dionysus and Chiron. Chiron nodded,

"The Witch's magic will not be able to copy everything, why?" Chiron asked, even though he had the same idea

"I say You, Annabeth, and I, all make a cut on our hands, across our palms, so that if we have to talk about anything importantly we show it to each other, so we know none of the three of us have been...disposed of." Percy said. Chiron nodded in agreement, Annabeth did as well, still trying to wrap her mind around the surreal moment.

Percy uncapped Riptide, placing the blade in his palm, he pulled it across his palm leaving a deep cut. He bit his lip to keep from yelping, and handed his sword to Annabeth and Chiron who both did the same. When they finished they each wrapped their hands up in a bandage and had Dionysus go to Hecate, The Goddess of Magic, and get a potion that made it so that their cuts wouldn't heal if they used Ambrosia or Nectar. He returned in a flash and they all dripped the potion onto their bandages, letting it soak in. When they were done, Percy sighed, looking at Chiron,

"What do we do now? How do we know who Circe is or isn't?" Percy said. Chiron shrugged but Dionysus laughed,

"I knew you'd say something like that, Jackson, that's why I had Hecate also make the three of you, these." Dionysus said, pulling out three necklaces. They looked like monocles rimmed with celestial bronze and Greek writing that was too small for Percy to make out. "Look through these whenever you feel doubtful and if the person you look at is Circe, you'll see her through the monocle instead what you would normally see." Dionysus said again.

"These will definitely make things easier." Percy replied. He put his on, as did Annabeth and Chiron. Once they were equipped Chiron reminded them,

"Remember, tell no one about this, we don't want a Panic going around." Chiron scolded them. They nodded, and went to leave, but as they did, Grover ran into them,

"You guys! You guys! I have to show you something important!" Grover spat out as soon as he saw them.

"What is it Grover?" Chiron said, looking at him worriedly

"It's Connor! Connor Stoll! He's mmmmf mfffffmm..." Percy and Annabeth covered his mouth before he could say anything else, and pulled him into Chiron's office so only they would hear what he had to tell them.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Grover was just beginning to calm himself, a few minutes after he was pulled inside Chiron's office.**

"Now, Grover, tell us what you were going to say." Chiron says to him, though it sounded like more of a command to Grover. Grover looked around at them, obviously shaken from what he had seen. Grover then looked down, embarrassed,

"I-I-I can't say it, I h-have to show you." Grover muttered. Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, and Dionysus looked at each other, as if they were all thinking '_After years of witnessing and escaping monster attacks, what could be so horrible that Grover can't even say it?_' They nodded one at a time and all stood, with Grover, and had him lead them to what he had to show them. While they walked, Percy and Annabeth tried their best to calm him down, and let him know it couldn't be that horrible, Once they reached their destination, their attitudes swiftly changed.

Grover led them into the woods, and pointed, mortified, up into a tree. There, hanging off one of the branches was the corpse of Connor Stoll. Annabeth quickly looked away and hugged Percy tightly, after years of monster attacks between both her time with Luke and Thalia, and her time At Camp Half Blood, she still found this to gruesome to manage a look at. Percy couldn't look away though, he was still in shock. Connor was impaled, through his chest, on one of the uppermost branches, He had a shocked look on his face and his eyes were still wide open, looking at the ground, seemingly right at the group.

Chiron and Dionysus muttered back and forth as they walked back, Percy said nothing but comforted Annabeth, which she and he both found strangely nice. Grover merely looked down in silence and walked back with them, as Chiron and Dionysus instructed, since obviously he knew now that something was going on. Once they reached Chiron's office again Percy and Annabeth both sat in silence, Dionysus was the next to walk in and sit, watching both Chiron and Grover. Then Chiron walked in and pulled Grover in roughly, he then reared back on his foremost legs and kicked Grover in the Chest, sending him backwards into the nearest wall.

Grover, Annabeth, and Percy all looked at Chiron is shock as to the rash action, but Dionysus then made vines grow around Grover, holding him to the wall.

"What are you two doing to Grover?!" Percy yelled, as Annabeth still had not found her voice. Dionysus held a hand out to Percy to hold him at bay,

"Jackson calm yourself. Don't you find it odd the dryads never informed us about Connor? Otherwise we would have already known. That Connor wasn't real, it was merely an illusion, another reason it was so high up, because if it was lower we might have walked through it and ruined Circe's plot." Dionysus yelled back. Grover smirked at them, sending a wave of dread over Percy as he took hold of his seeing-glass necklace, and looked through. Once he looked through it, instead of seeing Grover tied up, he saw Circe, clearly older than she had appeared back on her island/resort, though living as a Pirate's slave will do that. Once he put his necklace back down he snarled as Circe changed to her original form, laughing.

"I guess there's no need to masquerade as that stupid Satyr any longer, now that my cover is blown anyway." She smiles

"What have you done to Grover?!" Annabeth yells at her, finally finding her voice. Circe smirks at her and Chiron sighs, explaining for her.

"When Satyr's die, they don't leave bodies, they reincarnate into flowers, or another member of nature, which would be almost impossible to spot in the forest. Her plan is to get close enough to destroy the two of you and who could have done that better than Grover." Chiron said, angrily. Circe laughs again,

"I don't want to destroy the two of you, no. I want to slowly, and painfully torture the two of you, as I had been tortured back on that God's forsaken ship. I want to make both of you wish you were dead and then pit you against each other for a chance at freedom, and that's all I can tell you two now, I don't want to ruin our fun later." Circe smiles. She then stiffens and disappears, making Percy and Annabeth look at Chiron and Dionysus in shock.

"Where did she go?!" Percy asks them, Chiron sighs.

"She must have used her powers to send herself somewhere, anywhere really. Likely she is still in or around Camp, though, it wouldn't be wise of her to have gone too far away." Dionysus answers for him. They all look at each other, hoping for someone to break the silence.

"It has definitely begun, the war between Camp Half-Blood and Circe." Chiron says

"War?" Percy asks him, Dionysus nods.

"That witch'll probably gather monsters, telling them where to attack, and with her magic, the borders won't last long against them." They all look at each other, wondering what to do. Except Percy and Annabeth, they both already had an idea.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**_ 3_


End file.
